


Have you told him yet?

by Brienna_Bell



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brienna_Bell/pseuds/Brienna_Bell
Summary: You are one of the newest members of the Avengers.  You are falling in love with Bucky but have yet to say anything.  Natasha's your best friend who knows of your crush.





	1. Chapter 1

Two days ago you had taken a bullet in your right shoulder blade.  You couldn't wash your hair so Natasha agreed to help wash it for you.  You've known her since before you joined the team.

As she finished washing your hair and walked to your bedroom she looked at you and smiled.  You sat at your desk.

She towel dried your hair and brushed it.  it felt weird not being able to lift your arm.  Luckily no one would judge you for your hair not being up in its usual updo.

"Would you like me to braid it?" Nat asked as she got done brushing it. 

You nodded and hummed as your scalp felt happy after being taken care of...

"Can you do two french braids or fishtail ones?"  She nodded and concentrated on the task. 

"So...have you told him yet?" You shook your head, messing up Nats work...

"Hold still Y/N!  I swear you're almost like a child..."  You both snickered.  "So why haven't you said anything to him?"  She asked again for the tenth time this week.

She finished your braids and took the small mirror and turned you to see your hairdo in the mirror at your desk.  You nodded in approval and smiled.

A knock came at your door and it was Bruce.

"Hey, Y/N... I got your antibiotic and painkillers... I'm sorry we had run out when you needed them."

You and Natasha started to walk out as you took the meds from Bruce with your good arm.

"Thanks... don't worry about it.  I didn't need them that bad."  You lied as Bruce raised an eyebrow, and shrugged.  You were very stubborn just like Nat.  He figured that's why you both were good friends.

You head into the kitchen setting down your meds, open the fridge, grab a glass and try to pour some ice tea for yourself.

You become frustrated as you can't even pour the damn tea... Stupid fucking bullet why'd it have to be your shoulderblade?

Since you were concentrating too hard, you never noticed Bucky behind you.  He helped you with your tea AND opened your medicine bottles which you hadn't even thought of how you'd open them.

"Thanks Buck."  You blushed when his hand touched yours handing you your pills from each bottle. You had checked the directions and made sure they were the right amount to take and swallowed them down with help from your tea.

You got up as Bucky closed your med bottles and sat the tea back in the fridge.

You both sat on the couch right next to each other. Everyone knew Bucky liked you... and that you felt the same for him but you both were too stubborn and shy to tell each other your feelings.  You sat your glass down on the end table and rubbed your neck, the sling on your arm was hurting your neck almost worse than the bullet wound... Almost...

Bucky noticed your uncomfortable stance and slightly massages your back and neck avoiding your injury.  You slowly took off your sling wincing a little and let out a happy contented sigh.  Bucky looked at your facial expression and went back to rubbing your aching back and neck.

"Thanks, you have a way with your hands... I bet all the girls go crazy for you." You said realizing he hadn't had any girl over... since you'd been here the last few months.

Why the hell would you say something to a man who had a metal arm? He was so gentle with your massage you didn't notice the difference in his hands.

"No... not really, Doll." Your grin couldn't possibly get bigger. His voice was so soothing and your arms started to grow goosebumps as your mind wondered what else he could do with his hands... and... lips... His kissable lips.

He stopped and helped put your sling back on around your arm.  

As if by instinct your head laid on his shoulder. He smelled amazing like spearmint and some kind of aftershave... even though he still had a five o'clock shadow. He put his arm around you and kissed the top of your head.  Your pain medicine must've kicked in because you couldn't keep your eyes open any longer.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

Everyone noticed that Bucky was very protective of you yet, very gentle when he'd hold you in an embrace or hug.  He felt guilty as he thought he was the reason you had gotten hurt... shot... You're his girl, he needed you to know how much he loved you.  His mind wondered as he realized you were fast asleep. He almost panicked that he might hurt you but you snuggled closer to him. 

"Love you Buck." You whispered as your were still fast asleep.

(Whoa... did Y/N just say she loved me?  How could she? No one could love me and why the hell should they? I'm a fucking monster and don't deserve it.)

Although Bucky felt like he wanted you to be his girlfriend he was still afraid that you'd be afraid of him, especially since you never knew his full past.

He tried to reason himself out of the possibility of you having true feelings towards him. Did you really love him or was it just a weird dream that had you saying that?

Natasha came into the living room noticing how close you and Bucky were; she pondered on if she should say anything to Bucky about your feelings about him.  She knew you and Bucky were soulmates... Even though he was born in a different time, you were both halves of each other's souls...

She smiled and walked quietly out of the room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth of what you are... is no longer a secret.

Natasha left the room and shook her head. How can you both not see what everyone sees?  

She grins as she walks to visit Bruce in his lab. He looked up as she came thru the door way

"Hey... have you found out anything about Bucky and Y/n, yet?"

"No they're cuddling on the couch right now, but I think it's cuz her meds just kicked in.  Why don't they know how the other feels about them?"  Bruce raised an eyebrow and shrugged.  "Not sure... You've known Y/n longer than all of us.  is she always this shy?"

She shook her head. "No... actually I don't recall her ever really going on dates. I usually have to drag her to a club or something.  I'm just glad she realized she could help our team."

\- - - - - - -

_(Wow. Y/n smells so good, like apples or strawberries? Did she really say she loves me? I really wish I had saved her from getting hit with that damn bullet.  Why'd she jump in front of me?  She said it was nothing that I was busy fighting others and she grabbed.me as she got shot.  I can't believe there was so much blood.  She's so gorgeous and amazing how could I ever have a chance with her?)_

 

**\----Flashback----**

 

This was supposed to be an easy mission... just help save some people and that's it.  You didn't know why you felt like something was going to happen.  It was a gut instinct just like when you had that crash happen when you were 15 years old.  How did you know that it wasn't something everyone else felt?  You tried to ignore the feeling but it wouldn't go away.  The car crash happened and you were the only survivor... your family was gone. Natasha was your friend, who helped you thru the night terrors of the crash.  You tried to say that you knew it was going to happen but no one seemed to believe you.   

\---

Nothing felt right at the beginning of that day... the mission was not going to go well... you felt like Bucky was going to die, you felt like you had to save him.  No one would ever believe you until it was over and too late. you made sure to be near Bucky the whole time.  The bullet was heard before you saw; it you felt as of time slowed down... the bullet was aimed at Bucky's heart.  You ran in front of him pulling him down to the ground as the bullet shattered thru your shoulder.

"Y/n!" Bucky screamed and shot at the person who shot you.  "Why... why'd you do that?"

The truth was you had to.  Bucky didn't deserve to die.  He deserved to be happy.  You rushed in front of him without a second thought about yourself.  Even though he's about 6 inches taller than you, you still were able to knock him down with little effort.  He just thought it was just from the momentum.

**\----end of flashback----**

**(Present Day)**

Bruce was in his lab looking thru the microscope.  Clint walked in with Tony right behind him.  "Hey, Bruce watch ya doing?  Need any help?"

"Tony check out Y/n's results this is her blood when she was shot and this is just from today... I redid her bandages and she's almost healed, its been what, 5 days since she was shot?"

Tony nodded and looked at both microscropes.  

Clint shrugged and looked to Tony and Bruce. "Are you saying that she's a fast healer or is she similar to Bucky and Steve?"

They all weren't sure what was happening to you. 

Bruce knew that something was different about your biology... Nat knew a little about your past but not the whole thing.  You and Bucky seemed to have more in common then they realized.  Where were you from, were you born this way?

\----

Bucky and you were watching a movie and snuggling each other, neither of you wanted to move from each other.

It was 5 days after you had been shot. Your shoulder was healing quicker than a normal person.  Bucky was so excited that you were feeling better and you were happy that you didn't need to take any more pain meds.  You told Bruce and he said you didn't need to wear the brace/splint anymore, as he checked your shoulder he noticed that there was barely a bruise in place of where the bullet hit you.

Bucky rubbed your back and your arm.  "How's your shoulder, Doll?"

"Actually it's only a little sore now..."  

Bucky looks at you and lifts your shirt a little and realizes you're almost healed with no bandages anymore.  He raises an eyebrow to this.  

You felt Bucky pulling up your shirt and when he lingered too long you started to get a little nervous... You pull your shirt from him and try and force a chuckle.

"Whatchya doing?"

"Um... just it's been five days and all you have is a slight bruise, barely noticeable." He tilted his head and shrugged.  "You must just have high healing abilities."  

"What do you mean?"  You turned to him and looked at him slightly alarmed at what he was saying.  "I mean I've always been good at healing pretty quickly, and when I was younger my one kneecap was shattered from a car accident... the doctors took xrays and then within 2 weeks I was fine.  It hurt so bad, but then the pain was gone... The docs said I must've just had a slight sprain, but I know what I felt, and saw.  The hospital said my xray was switched with someone else's.  There's no way, cuz I saw the damn xray after they took it."

Phew... that felt so good to let that out... Wait.  Now Bucky's going to realize you're a fucking freak!  Damn it why'd you tell him your secret?  Why is he just staring at you, he needs to say something.

""Also when that accident happened I was the only one of my family to make it."  Tears began to fall from your eyes.  Your tried to will them to stop and not flow down your cheeks but they just coming.

"Oh God.... Doll... I'm so sorry.  I didn’t know."  Bucky hugged you tightly.

"I... I... know it's not anything like you been thru but it's what I remember... all I remember."  You took a deep breath in and out.  Your sobbing was slowly finally about to stop. Bucky tried to think  of something to say to help you feel happy, but he couldn't so he just held you close and put his thumb on your cheek wiping your tears away. 

You stayed silent for an hour just listening to Bucky's heartbeat. He combed his fingers thru your hair and just helped calm you down.

As soon as you realized Bucky had fallen asleep, you slowly and carefully got up from the couch, patting Bucky's thigh and walked out of the room.

You had to go talk to the genius science guys. You head toward the lab... Bruce and a Tony are usually in there and you wanted to ask them something.

\----

 You heard commotion in the lab.  

"Hey... why don't you think that she's got powers?  I think she does.  No one could do what she did.  I don't think she remembers what happened then."  Bruce and Tony seemed to be having an argument about someone.  

"I'm not sure, if you look at her shoulder xrays from today and five days ago... it's weird... almost like she's..."

You knock on the door and come in before they can greet you...

 "Hey guys.... um, can I talk to you?" You look at both of them, and see Bruce looking to Tony and Tony glances at him and quickly looks at you.  Both seem to be hiding something from you.  

"Guys... what the hell is going on?   Why are you acting so weird?  I just wanted to ask about my injury... it's almost non-existstant.  Bucky stared at me and I don't know what.... what's going on."

Oh shit, here come the tears again!  No... you held them in and just felt anger... like you were being bullied again.

Bruce walks to you and gives you a side hug.  "I'm sorry kiddo... but we were just talking about you."

He let's you out of the slightly awkward hug and goes to the xrays... He lifts them towards you.  "Okay.... so this is from when you were a kid and you were in that bad accident.  This is two weeks after,"  he says showing you the difference.  " I know it's your knee because it's the same pin... it just had your bone growth right over it.  Its extraordinary."  He smiles and shows you the results from your recent injury. Tony shows you some of the things in the microscope.  Your blood?  When did they take your blood?  Oh yeah the bullet.  

They both show you the way your shoulderblade healed and what it would normally look like today.

 "Have you been in the hospital, besides the one time?"  They both looked at you tryin to see if they could jog your memory.

"Oh... um... I dunno." you shrugged and raised an eyebrow.

"We have recordings of when you were shot... there were cameras and the roof tops, each aimed at the buildings beside them.  What I can't figure out is how you pushed Bucky down, even with his metal arm, you threw yourself on top of him, pushing him outta the way." Tony said.

 "I just know that Bucky was going to be shot in his heart and he'd die.  and I love him, I couldn't let him die... I had a strong feeling like I needed to protect him.  I know he's a grown man and a strong soldier, but it felt like when I was younger, I knew something was gonna happen with a car... I thought it was just nightmares.  I realize it now that whenever I have a connection or truely love someone, I know when they're in danger.  its fucking crazy I know.  I just... it..."

Bruce nodded and Tony side-smiled at you.  "I think we know what's going on with you."

"I'm sorry I don't know what is 'normal' stuff for all humans, I sometimes feel like an alien."

Tony laughed a little.  "You mean like Thor?"

"Huh?  oh no... just not on the same wavelength of everyone.   My family they're all gone so I couldn't ask them and I don't really trust quacks.  I just trust you guys.  especially Bruce, Bucky, and Steve."  you look down at your converse sneakers on your feet.  

"I totally understand if you dont think I should be on this team, I mean I suck at everything, I just I feel like such a freaking monster."  you looked up to them both.  You begin to bite your bottom lip... your heart begins to race.  

You hold yourself against the counter feeling a weird headrush. 

"I... I... can't... I don't..."  Bruce holds you steady and glides you to an armchair in the corner of the room.  You sit down and watch the two genius men look frightened at you and then each other. 

Bruce began to try to get your pulse and he realized you were having a panic attack...

"It's okay, I think you're over thinking everything and hyperventilating as you overanalyze everything."  

Tony brings you a bottle of water.  You graciously take it and take a swig of it.

You breathed deeply and did a few calming exercises with Bruce, you forgot that he's the man who can snap at anything that angers him.  He's actually very sweet and understanding almost like Bucky.  You knew some people feared either of them

Bucky had gotten up and heard what you said to Bruce and Tony.   

\---

_(Why does Y/n think of herself as a freak?  She's not a monster, she's far from it.  She's an angel who helps others before thinking of herself.)_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst

**"Why does Y/n think that she's a freak?  why does she not see how great she is?"**

\---

You run out of Bruce’s lab and pass Bucky without noticing him in the hallway.  He watches you run aimlessly past him.

You had to run, but you had no where to go.  no family anywhere, only the Avengers and how could you be on their team? What the hell were you, were you even human?

Terrible thoughts were running in your head as you ran to your room.  You closed the door behind you and sighed. Right behind your door you sat down on the floor, blocking your door just in case someone wanted to bother you.  Maybe you should work out?  No... you need to take a nap.  Maybe sleep will help improve your confused thoughts.  

You still don't get up from the floor but bring your knees toward your chest.  You start to mess with your hair as you feel stupid for being here. You don't even realize you're crying until someone knocks on your door.  

You slightly move out of the doorway so they can open your door.  You're still slumped on the wall not looking at whoever was knocking.  The doorknob moves as the door slowly opens.  

"Hey."   It's Steve, what does he want?

He clears his throat and sits on the floor in front of you, and looks into your eyes.  "Hey... you okay, Y/n? Why are you crying?" He sidesmiled and immediately frowns.  You've stopped crying now just hiccuping the sobs that came afterward.  You are still looking down and Steve looks at you and his mind thinks of his best friend Bucky and how quiet he was after he came to the tower.  

"Hey, look at me dollface!"  You slightly chuckle.  Steve's never said that to you before.  You slowly look up and look at him.  "What is it Steve?  Why'd you come in here? I'm not that important."   He sighs and grabs your hands and holds them.

"You are important, Y/n!  Why were you crying?"

"Cuz I'm a fucking freak.  I don't know what the hell I am.  I don't think I'm human.  I knew Bucky was gonna die if he had been shot, it was gonna be in his heart, the bullet would have shattered into pieces.  Even though he's a super soldier like you, well he would of died.  I... I can't lose him.  I know you lost him and found him so many years later, but... but he... I love him.  I know it's irrational to think that he could ever feel anything like that to me but I can't bring myself to say anything to him." You suddenly feel like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders.

Steve smiles with a sparkle in his eye.  He knows Bucky feels the same toward you, but Steve doesn't want to butt in...

"Okay... so maybe you should tell him or just talk to him.  Have you told him about the day you were shot?"  you shake your head.  "Well, I think you should!  Bucky would understand. He's been blaming himself for you jumping in front of him.  I'm sure he'd be confused at first but he would be understanding of that."

You side-smiled at Steve as he got up and held his hand out to help you up.  "Such a gentleman.  Thanks Steve!"  He grins and you both hug each other tightly.  

\---

Bucky saw the hug and felt a pang of jealousy.  Why was y/n hugging Steve?  Why wasn't she hugging and kissing  **him**?

('Damn it Steve!  Now you're the fucking charmer to all the dames. Why are you touching my girl?!  I told you that I like her, okay maybe more like love but... I thought we were friends.')

Bucky moved back in the shadows of the hallway and went back to his room.  He quietly closed his door and sat at the edge of his bed.  Didn't you like him?  Who was he kidding of course you just felt sorry for him.  Maybe just saw him as a teammate/roommate... not as a friend or potential boyfriend.  There's no way you could love him...

But didn't you say that you loved him?  Or was it really just your pain meds talking?

\--- 

Steve was right.  Maybe you should talk to Bucky.  You sigh and close your bedroom door as Steve leaves your doorway.  How would you tell Bucky that you were falling hard for him?  Would he ever see you that way?  

First you wanted to find out what the hell you were... then potentially tell Bucky what happened the day you jumped in front of him, and got shot.

\--- 

The next morning Bucky was up already, in the workout room trying to forget about how close you and Steve were.  

"Why the fuck did you do that, you know how I feel about Y/n!"  He punched the bag and kicked it.  Sand suddenly poured out of the bag and Bucky tried to calm down.  All he could hear was the sand pouring out of the bag and his breathing.  He glanced around and grabbed some tape and slapped it on the bag.  It seemed to stop the flow of sand spewing out onto the floor.

He wiped his forehead using his shirt.  He grabbed his shirt and threw it on the floor.  It was too hot... too many layers.  He walked from the punching bag and picked up the jump rope.  ('Y/n's favorite...')

He started to jump rope really quickly even though a few times he missed and accidently whipped himself with it.  He figured he deserved it.  He went a little slower and found a groove and stuck with it.  Never looking at the doorway where you were standing.  

What was Bucky talking about?  What did he say about you?

You walked out if the workout room and ran into Steve.  "No workout today, Y/n?"  You shook your head.

 "Just not feeling it today." You run past Steve and head outside for some fresh air, maybe a jog will work?  After all you did have your ear buds and ipod.  You take the ear buds and put them in your ears and set your ipod playlist.  You need to get Bucky out of your thoughts.  

_"Damn, Barnes you look so fucking hot.  You took your shirt off and... God, this isn't helping."_

For some reason you start running... no where in particular, but you want to get as far away from Bucky as you can.  There's no way he can think about you the way you think of him.  

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charity Ball

After you had showered and gotten dressed you were glad you had jogged/ran the mile or two away from the tower... How else were you supposed to avoid the man of your dreams?  

\---

"Tony are you sure about this?"

"Nat of course!  This is easy! At least this can help the children's hospital AND help get Bucky and Y/n together.  Genius, right?"

Nat shakes her head and rolls her eyes.  "Okay... so... it's tonight or..."

"Oh it's tomorrow night and it'll be at the conference center a few blocks from the hospital.  Steve agreed to help get Bucky a tux... you just have to help Y/n get a new dress."  Tony winks at Natasha.

\---

Nat tries to reason with you, why you should buy a dress for the ball... This might be tougher than Tony had thought.

There was no way you were gonna go to this ball.  Nope, no way!  Dresses?  Pffft.  Not you, that was all Nat.

"Y/n!  It's tomorrow night and it's to help promote the newest wing of the children's hospital."  

You frowned at Nat and shrugged.  "Uh... I don't do dresses!  Plus I'd look stupid in one!"

"Come on, now... you know that Bucky will be there too right?"

"Oh."  You looked down at the floor and tried to think of something to say to her that wouldn't make you feel bad for not coming.

"I don't really feel like going. I'm sure you guys can have fun, I don't do that.  Remember those stupid clubs you dragged me into?  I can't do that.  Plus I don't look good in dresses, they look weird on me.  I'm not a fucking gorgeous model like you and Pepper.  I look like a freak.  I know I'm a freak but I don't want anyone else to see me like that."  

Nat rolls her eyes.  "Bucky will notice you and I'm sure he'll ask you to dance with him.  Plus he'll be wearing a tux."

You sidesmile and dreamily sigh as you think of what Bucky will look like in his tux.

"Okay, also, you are not a freak! You're an avenger, and you're a gorgeous kickass girl.  And we are going dress shopping.  Tony even gave us a credit card for this occasion."

"OK." You finally agreed.  Nat practically dragged you out of your room and out of the tower.  Hopefully you weren't going to regret this.  How can you say no to her?  

\---

Nat pulled you out of the car and dragged you to the store.  

"This sucks."  You frown and look at Nat.  You felt stupid, she practically glares into your soul.  

"Y/n, for the last time, your boy is gonna be there and in a tux!  What more could you ask for?"

You bite your lip and think.  "Okay... okay.  I'm not wearing heels!"

"YES, you are!  I'll make sure to help you pick out some that are comfortable!  No damn sneakers, Tony and Pepper have a dress code for the party, and that includes all the Avengers!"

"Okay, alright." you sigh and look around the store... 

"Alright, how about this one?  and... ooooo... what about this?"  Nat holds up two dresses in your size and raises her eyebrows.  "What color, what kind would you like?  This one has one strap and it has a slit at the bottom to show off your legs!  That's another reason to wear heels!  Bucky won't be able to keep his hands off you!"

"Sure, whatever you say Nat."  You say still unconvinced.  

Nat looks deep in thought and glances down at her phone. ( _This is gonna be a lot tougher than Tony thought.  I wonder how Steve is doing with Bucky?)_

_\---_

Bucky was confused as to why Steve was helping him find a tux for this charity ball.  He went along with it.  No reason to get to stay home on the comfy couch watching television? Actually that sounds more like fun.  "Steve, why are you helping me?!  I saw you with Y/n the other night and... damn it, you never said that you liked her, I told you how I feel about her and you go and do that!"

Steve looks confusedly at Bucky.  "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you two getting cozy in her doorway."  He tries saying normally but its not coming out right, more like a growl.

Steve shakes his head and smirks.  "Buck, its not what you think.  I was just hugging her, she had been crying.  I don't like my friends and family to be upset.  Plus I would never do that to you, or Y/n."

"Oh.  Okay."  

They continue in a silence thru the tux shop, Steve helps Bucky choose one and Tony's tailor is already at the store helping Bucky with the fit of the tux.  Nat just has to show him the color of Y/n's dress so that Bucky's bowtie will match.   This had to work, Bucky and Y/n deserved to be together, and plus they both have been pining for each other for too long.

\---

Nat kept checking in with Steve and told him what color dress you decided to get.  Pepper had her seamstress help with the fitting of the dress, to make sure it fit you perfectly, and they helped with the shoes and shawl. You had everything set for your outfit, for the ball and you actually were excited, and very nervous.  

\---

It was the night of the charity ball and you regretted ever agreeing to go.  Butterflies were rampent inside your stomach as you smoothed your beautiful dress and looked at yourself in the mirror.  You had left most of your hair down with braids on each side. 

You look down at your feet and look at the heels Nat said that looked adorable on you.  You lightly chuckle at the thought of having to walk in them.  Luckily somehow these heels actually were easy to walk in and they made you feel confident, something you never thought was possible.  Also they were comfortable and didn't pinch your toes.

You had put minimal makeup on as you never wore much anyways, but you were trying your best to look like you belonged to the group of party goers.  

\---

Bucky readjusted his bowtie one more time as his glanced in the mirror.  He had shaved his 2 day old stubble and smoothed his hair back.  He didn't put it in a bun, because Steve told him that you liked it down, you were going to be there waiting for him.

"Dammit, punk!  Why'd you get me to go to this damn thing?!  I'm hell outta practice with taking Dolls to dances... especially outta practice with asking out one I want to spend the rest of my life with."  He shrugs and tries to smooth out his shirt that seems to be bunching up with his movements.  He's worried that somehow his metal arm will malfunction and get stuck in his coat jacket's sleeve.

Steve shakes his head and raises an eyebrow at his friend.  "Buck... she's going to love this! Are you going to ask her tonight or do you think Tony should?"

Bucky snarls his lip at this, and glares at Steve.  "What?!"

Steve raises his hands in a mocking surrender and shrugs.  "You need to ask her out on a date or just see if she wants to be a couple.  It's simple..."

"Right... like you and Peggy?" He frowned at him.

Steve flinches at his words and looks away from Bucky.  He gazes back with tears in his eyes.  Bucky regrets what he just said.  He hated seeing Steve mourning the love that should have been his, they seemed to be soulmates but destiny had other plans.

Now Bucky was nervous and felt like such a dick friend.  What could he do to help this awkward situation?

Steve seemed to realize the look of guilt in Bucky's eyes and he nodded and tried to ignore the tears that wanted to fall.

 --- 

As you arrived at the Charity Ball, Nat tried to contain her own excitement of what Tony had planned.  This better work...

You look down and try to fix your dress. You weren't as nervous as you thought you'd be.  Nat smirked at you as she turned to find her date.  

\---

Bucky kept glancing at the door to the ballroom, he wanted to see you when you came in.

He saw you arrive with Natasha and he almost couldn't breathe.  You were even more beautiful now then normal.  "How the hell is that possible.  Y/n's so gorgeous... even more beautiful than usual!" Bucky had spoken out loud without meaning to.

Steve acknowledged Bucky and walked toward Natasha who was coming towards him.

They both whispered to each other. You weren't paying attention to Nat and Steve talking to each other you were watching Bucky.  You gravitated towards him.  

You both walked towards each other.

"Hey Doll, you look beautiful tonight.  Not that you don't everyday."  He bit his bottom lip waiting on your reaction.

"You look handsome and I like your hair tonight.  You shaved?"  Without realizing it your hand raises and touches his cheek, touching the smooth skin that usually has stubble.

Bucky grins and holds your hand kissing your palm and he looks into your eyes.

"All for you Doll.  I'd do anything to make you happy.  You're my world Y/n..."

You feel your cheeks burn as Bucky lets go of your hand that's still close to his face.  You smile at him and happily sigh.  It was now or never.

"I love you." You both say at the same time.

"Wait what?"

"I love you Y/n.  I want you to be my forever... is that okay?"  He realized you had said you loved him too.

"Yes.  I'd like that Buck.  I love you so much but I didn't think you'd want someone like me.  You're an amazing man, you've been through so much.  How can I compete with..." Bucky cuts your sentence off when he gently grabs your waist and pulls you closer.  He grins and leans in to kiss you.

His lips touch yours and you instantly melt into his body.  If he wasn't holding you, you definitely would have fainted.  His lips are slightly chapped but his tongue is warm and approaches your bottom lip. You gasp and his tongue travels smoothly into your mouth. His tongue and lips feel amazing, you feel like you're floating. You grip his shirt and try to gasp for breath.

He doesn't let go of you but he stops kissing you as he puts his forehead on yours and looks into your eyes as both of you try to remember how to breathe.

You hear hoots and whistles from across the room.  Tony, Clint, Steve, Pepper, and Nat all watch and clap their hands.  Nat and Steve glance at each other as you realize they are holding hands.  Bucky lets go of you only to have you drag him to the dance floor.  A song from Steve and his era comes on.  "Hey I know this song." Bucky says as you grab his shirt pulling his face towards yours.  You kiss him passionatly and let go of his shirt, and look up to his lustful eyes.  His pupils are dilated.  He seems to dare you to make another move.

"Buck... dance with me?" You suggest with innocence in your voice.

"Anytime... I'll do anything for you, Doll."  You both hold each other close and start to dance to the beautiful slow song.  Your head rests on his shoulder/top of his chest.

You don't even notice when other people start to dance beside you.

Tony is close and talks to you both. "So you two finally a couple?  Or do we have to still ignore the sexual tension everytime you both are in the same room?" Pepper elbows Tony in the ribs.

"So my idea worked!  Aha!" Tony smirks and high fives Clint. Steve chuckles and holds onto Nat's waist.

You and Bucky glance at each other and stop swaying to the music. You both look at the other Avengers and Pepper.  "This was your plan?"

Steve pipes up, "Actually all of us... we wanted you both to be together and now that you finally are Nat and I can go on a double date with you."  Nat blushes and hits Steve lightly on his chest.

This was weird.  Nat and Steve?  Well it kinda made sense if they were together and you liked Bucky, of course Steve would try to get you and Bucky to admit your feelings to each other.

"That sounds like a good plan, eh Buck?"

"Yep... although I want you to myself but if that's what you'd like we can double date with them."

You nod and lean closer to him and he leans his head down to kiss you.

"Ew... get a room you two!"  Tony mocks.

\---

After the party you were so excited to finally have the man of your dreams.  How great was this?  It couldn't get any better, could it?

 

 

 


End file.
